The Razing of Camelot
by wolfeschatten
Summary: After a mysterious force collides with Percy and Annabeth, they are sent to a legendary land. While figuring out a way back home, they must fight to survive the perils threatening Camelot without changing the legends that built future lives. After Last Olympian and during series 5.. possible spoilers. romance. Action. joking between Arthur and Merlin. NO SLASH
1. Battle, Savior, Ally

**Merlin P.O.V.**

It had been a few weeks since anything had really gone _wrong_. Sure there had been little things. Normal things, but no "Kill the sorcerer" or "Camelot is going to be destroyed unless…" How much I was going to miss those few weeks.

I was doing my work in Arthur's chambers when he came in with a slam. He rushed over to his cupboard and quickly removed his belt and scabbard.

"Merlin, get the horses ready. There have been reports of raids in some outlining villages near the forests." I nodded and quickly ran to the stables to get the horses. Over the years I had known Arthur, I had come to realize his serious face. That expression was his gravest. No one could mess with his people and live. Bridle, saddle blanket, saddle, girth, tacking equipment piled carefully in my arms. I grabbed Arthur's brown mare and my chestnut and led them into the pavilion fully tacked and supplied with the necessities.

To my discontent, I found Mordred mounting his horse as well as the other knights, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyon. Arthur mounted shortly after running down the steps in his usual chain mail and red cape. I smiled slightly as I remembered how he barely wears anything else.

"Merlin, once you're done daydreaming, I would like to see to my people." Arthur pulled on his reigns and led his horse at a fast trot out of the citadel. The knights chuckled and followed after their king.

"Dollop head." I whispered under my breath and took off on my horse.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day riding, listening to Gwaine's mindless chatter and amusing bar stories, and riding at a minor tempo through the woods. The preordained pace was to keep the horses well rested, but it upset Arthur to be going so slowly. I could tell he was worried so I did my best to keep him occupied after Gwaine took a breather. I started telling a story from when I was in Ealdor, but Gwaine butted in.

"Why don't you tell us one of your tavern stories, Merlin?"

"Me? I don't have any tavern stories. I barely have any time to _spend_ in a tavern." Arthur snapped out of his solemn mood just in time to laugh pompously.

"No, you _never_ spend _your_ time in the tavern. You spend _my_ time in the tavern. Last time it was three days!" He laughed. I scoffed at him.

"I do not—" I stopped remembering why Gaius told him I was in the tavern. "I —It's not—I go and pick herbs for Gaius! I don't know why he says I'm—" My objections got no further. We were interrupted by angry yells from Saxons rushing down the embankments with very pointy swords. Arthur's battle instincts kicked in and he unsheathed his sword along with the other knights. I looked around me and cursed. "Why do I never have a sword? Or armor?" I jumped off my horse and grabbed a thick, sturdy branch as a Saxon ran at me.

He struck with a back-hand swipe and quick jabs at my midsection. I was able to fend him off but my arm was already tired from his thrusts. He was a _really _big guy. Almost six feet tall and was all muscles. I jumped back, feeling the air sliced by the blade. Quickly and quietly, I whispered, "hleap on baec!" The Saxon flew backwards, crashing into three others as he fell.

My victory was short lived as more Saxons came at me. Hastily, I searched for Arthur. He was fending off the attackers well. Mordred was at his back, killing those who were a threat to his king. For a swift moment, I had conflicting feelings for the druid, but the fact he was destined to kill Arthur hardened them. I refaced the oncoming dangers but didn't look behind me. I took a step back to gain ground but tripped on a well concealed root. I went down hard and as one of the Saxons brought down his sword, I raised my hand in moot defense.

Just as the sword was slicing through the air, I closed my eyes. There was a high pitched clink, and I cracked open my eyes to see the Saxon held off by a blade. I followed the glowing gold metal up to the hilt, along the arm of my rescuer, to the face. He was young, about 16 or 17 years old. He had deep black hair and sea green eyes, wore very strange clothing with bright colors, and bore an antique clay bead necklace around his neck.

"Careful! You could hurt someone with that thing." He retorted before jolting his sword back, throwing the Saxon off balance. He made a large arc with his blade and took up an offensive position. I looked up as someone grabbed my arm, tugging me to my feet. I turned to find a beautiful blond girl staring at me with intense gray eyes. She jerked me behind her and drew a bronze dagger.

"Percy, behind you!" She yelled and joined her friend, who I now knew was called Percy. She rushed forward and thrust her dagger at the man sneaking up on the boy. She caught the man's swipe on the cross-guard of her dagger and struck him the face with her fist. Their fighting style was like nothing I'd ever seen before. They used their enemies' strength and momentum to their advantage an obviously had a lot of previous training. They took out many attackers and soon the Saxons were retreating.

I hurried to Arthur's side and checked him over before confirming he only had minor scratches then moved onto the other knights. I prepared a remedy for the minor cuts so none would take an infection before seeing to the two strangers. The boy, Percy, didn't have any wounds, not even a scratch. The girl had a few slices on her hands but nothing else.

"Stop coddling us, Merlin." Arthur said distractedly. He was more intent on the two new arrivals. He did, however, let me coat on the ointment. After I fixed him up, he wandered over to the kids. "I thank you for your help. It's much appreciated. What are your names?" Percy coughed and extended his hand, switching his sword into his left. Arthur clasped his forearm, which seemed to surprise the boy.

"I'm Percy Jackson, and this is—"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." The girl stepped forward and offered her hand as well. Arthur took it and kissed her hand. This time it was her time to be surprised, though she hid it better than Percy. We stood awkwardly for a bit, unsure of what to say, until I said, "Where are you headed?"

"Um, we don't have any basic direction in mind. We're pretty much tossing a stick and following the point," Percy said lightly, although Annabeth nudged him in the ribs. Their accents were strange. I exchanged a glance with Arthur who noticed them as well.

"Where are you from?" asked Arthur. Annabeth hesitated for a second. She's lying, I noted.

"An island. I doubt you've heard of it. Manhattan? It's very far away and we've been traveling for so long. Could you tell us the—land we are in?"

"You don't know where you are?" I asked incredulously though Arthur silenced me with a wave of his hand.

"You're in Camelot, and I am Arthur Pendragon, king of this realm." Annabeth squeaked and exchanged a glance with Percy. "If you have nowhere to stay, I'd be happy to house you in Camelot Castle after I rid the villages of the raiders." Annabeth, who I was beginning to suspect was the brains of the two, exchanged yet another glance with Percy. He scratched his head and shrugged to which Annabeth looked ecstatic.

"We'd be honored." Arthur nodded and glanced at the sky.

"We should camp here tonight and leave at first light. We should reach Scarborough by late morning. Merlin, get some food ready."

"Yes, sire." I said mockingly. Annabeth whipped her head around and stared at me.

"Merlin?" Her voice was higher than before. I looked at her curiously.

"Yes?" She shook her head and followed Arthur deeper into the woods, off of the road.

* * *

"Where did'ya learn to fight like that?" Gwaine asked while scrutinizing the two with his Gwaine looks. I laughed to myself as they shifted uncomfortably. Gwaine could be a little… disconcerting and entertaining at the same time. "And what an interesting sword you have. Is it gold?" Percy unstuck his sword from the ground and flashed it in the fire light.

"It's bronze. My father gave it to me, called it Anaklusmos. And I've trained since I was twelve, but I guess you can say fighting's in my blood." He grinned lopsidedly at Annabeth who grinned back. "I'm sixteen now, so I've trained for about four years." Arthur whistled and commended him on his skill with a sword. He also gave accolades to Annabeth who flushed and inched towards the fire to cover it up.

Something about them didn't feel right about those two. They were hiding something and I wanted to know what it was. I watched the knights. Percival, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, and Arthur were all laughing and telling jokes with Percy and Annabeth. But I did notice Mordred watching them curiously, scrupulously. He sensed my gaze but didn't turn towards me.

_You sense it too, don't you, Merlin? The power?_ His voice rang through my head, startling me. It took me a moment to decide whether to trust telling Mordred my feelings.

_Yes._


	2. Questing Beast

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I was ecstatic and fidgety. Percy was picking me up for a movie and I kept changing what I wore. I usually wasn't the type of girl who liked clothes, but I couldn't concentrate on one thing. I tried reading the Iliad then making a model of the Eiffel Tower. Nothing could sustain my interest for more than a few minutes. Finally I settled on a white t-shirt and black jeans. I stuck my dagger and cap in a messenger bag and sat down with an architecture book. I almost flew into the door, I was so excited when the doorbell rung.

"You're late." I said with a mock annoyed tone. Percy smiled and held out his arm.

"I have an explanation. Come along, Chase." I drew my eyebrows together and took his invitation. He led me out of the mini-hotel I was staying in and into a cab. He told the driver to go, and we started off. No matter how much I asked, he would not divulge any clue as to where we were going, except that it wasn't a movie. He wasn't dressed all fancy, just blue jeans and a camp shirt and a backpack, so it wasn't somewhere formal. I gave him my expert death glare, but he just smiled and pointed at the window. I followed his angle and saw Central Park. Percy paid the driver and hopped out of the car.

"Pic-nic, anyone?"

* * *

"That really happened?" I laughed. Percy smiled and nodded his head.

"Why is it so surprising that My mom got a call from the principle? Kids in my class found a padlock on a locker and they were all trying to pick it. The bell rang and then we had to go to class. I needed a book from my locker and passed the lock so I thought why not? I started picking it and the-the principle came up right behind me." He was chuckling as he told the story which made me laugh harder. He was lying on his side, on the blanket we had set out. The sun shown perfectly through his dark hair. I smiled brilliantly at him and leaned closer, parting my lips and meeting with his halfway. I pulled back first and grinned at the sky, flopping on my back.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I'm trying to decide whether this was better than a movie." He mocked hurt and jumped to his feet.

"For that, you don't get any desert. And I want you to know that you will be missing blue cheesecake." I faked my own offense and put my hands on my hips.

"And what is to stop me from taking the cake? I do have a knife and know how to use it." He scrutinized me quickly.

"Is it on you right now?"

"In my bag-" He smiled deviously and grabbed my wrists, throwing me over his shoulder in a split second. I screamed in surprise and kicked my legs.

"Perseus Jackson, you better put me down right now!" He snickered and began to walk towards the pond, but I yelled, "don't you dare leave my bag to be stolen!" Percy sighed but complied by kicking my bag up to his hand and set me down carefully. That was followed by me punching him the arm, which hurt me more than his feigned, delayed response. He held out his hand, and I took it. He tugged me close, wrapping his arms around my waist. Almost closing my eyes, I noticed something behind Percy. I pulled away and looked closer.

Something shifted behind a couple of trees and bushes. I nudged Percy and indicated the movement. He followed my gaze and froze.

"Pass me my bag," I hissed under my breath. Haltingly and discreetly, he slipped me my bag, out of which I drew my dagger. The movement was noticed by the beast, and it slipped out from behind the bush.

The thing growled and slunk forward, its leopard tail swinging back and forth lazily. Its head, that of a lizard or snake, was constantly moving and glaring us down. The body was a large cat probably a leopard like its tale. I dropped my bag and raised my dagger threateningly, Percy drawing Riptide. The beast titled its head curiously and hissed with its tongue flicking in and out. It moved like a predator stalking its prey.

"Annabeth, lappet formation." I made no indication I heard him but kept my eyes on the beast. I had never seen the thing before, not in any of my books on Greek mythology. I had no idea what its weaknesses were or anything. Maybe a knife through the heart. I moved one foot over the other and slowly circled the beast. Percy circled the other way. The beast didn't know which of us to watch so it snapped back to each of us every few seconds.

Percy struck first. He lashed out with Riptide intending to slice its neck, but the blade was deflected harshly. The beast turned on Percy, and I charged it and jumped onto its back. It bucked and whipped its tail at me, but I held fast and dug my dagger into its side right where the scales began. The blade slid in with resistance, and the beast shook more violently. I was dethroned, dagger in hand, and thrown straight into a tree trunk. Before I struck, I heard Percy yell my name.

* * *

I woke to a loud groan beside me. My shoulder hurt but I ignored the pain and sat up. I didn't recognize where we were. I may have had a concussion but I was positive we weren't in a full blown forest before. Percy groaned again beside me. He was waking up, eyes open. As he woke up entirely he gasped and clutched his back. The middle of his back.

"Percy!" I flew to my knees and pushed him onto his side, mind in a state of white panic. I sighed as I ran my hand over his unscathed back.

"I'm fine," he groaned. "The thing hit me on my back with its Δεκάρα tail. He shook himself and rolled to his feet, hauling me to my feet as well. "And I dropped Riptide." I rubbed his shoulder and took in my surroundings.

"Is this like a special Central Park forest?" Percy half smiled and took a deep breath.

"We're no where near New York. Or any big city for that matter." I took a breath too and apprehended the difference in the air. It was clear and filled with the aroma of pine and fresh rain.

"I've no idea where we are or what kind of creature that _beast_ was. I've never seen it in my studies before." I slammed my hand into a nearby tree and swore. "We need to find someone, any kind of indication of where we are." I looked at my watch. The hands had stopped moving.

"Wise girl, calm down. We've faced worse and we've always won. A simple teleport isn't gonna kill us." Despite my doubts, I found myself smiling and began hiking up a steep hill covered with branches and big leafy plants. The trees must have been ancient judging how tall they were. We followed up hill a ways, in no particular direction, and walked along a ridge. It wasn't long until Riptide reappeared in Percy's pocket. Another few meters and we heard the distinct clanging of weapons. Percy and I looked at each other then ran toward the sounds.

We came upon a road and a group of men in chain mail and cloaks fighting men in leather and head wraps. One man, in a red jacket and blue neckerchief and shirt, was certainly outmatched. He was using a branch as a weapon but somehow managed to kick his opponent onto his back. He was doing well until he tripped on a root and fell back. Percy couldn't stand by and watch him get killed and charged forward to help. I wasn't quick enough stopping him, despite my sinking suspicion of where we were. Or more accurately _when_ we were.

"Careful! You could hurt someone with that thing!" Percy was easily taking care of the attacker with his annoyingly obnoxious comments. I tugged the man to his feet and pulled him behind me.

"Percy, behind you!" And I joined the battle.


	3. Saxon Raiders

**Mordred P.O.V.**

I watched the two closely during our trip to Cravhal. They asked more questions about things everyone should know, like questions about magic. My eyes flitted to Merlin, who was riding next to Arthur. He was dutifully ignoring the kids, although he threw them inquiring expressions every odd question. I pursed my lips and concentrated on him.

_Merlin_. No answer. _Merlin_. I shook my head as he continued to ignore me. I didn't understand why he hated me so. Ever since I was trapped in Camelot when I was a child, Merlin has suspected me. My lip twitched up in the corner. _MERLIN!_ He jumped up suddenly which caused his horse to whinny and scanter to the side.

"What's with you?" Arthur asked incredulously. Merlin mumbled something about a snake and threw a glare in my direction. I smirked at him and nodded to Annabeth and Percy.

_Who do you think they are? _

_How should I know?_ I frowned at his snippy response and turned to Percy.

"What about your family? You must have some. Aren't they worried about you?" Percy hesitated and looked at Annabeth.

"Um, my Mom likes me to be independent, and my Dad is a-captain in-the Navy of Manhattan." Annabeth seemed to groan inwardly. She flashed a warning look at Percy then turned to the other and Percy were sharing a spare horse we had brought in case of emergencies. Horses tended to get injured in battle.

"Why is magic outlawed? I thought it was popular during this age. The stories all spoke of magic being plentiful and revered."

"I don't know what stories you've been listening, but magic is evil. Anyone caught using magic is sentenced to death." Annabeth shut up, thinking harshly, her eyes swiftly finding merlin every so often. She shook her head and mumbled something to Percy. Then she said, "So I don't think I got all of your names?" Gwaine laughed and pointed at each of the knights when saying their names. When he got to me, Annabeth stared, even Percy had a curious expression.

"Do you know me?" I asked. They shook their head and turned away.

"What about these raiders? Are they Saxons? They should have a motive behind their attacks if they are Saxons. To my knowledge they follow the orders of the highest bidder." She asked.

"They are the foot soldiers of Morgana. She has been waging war on Camelot for years."

"Morgana? You mean Morgan Le Fay?" Arthur pursed his lips.

"I've never heard her referred to as that. Morgana is a high priestess of the old religion...and a Pendragon." The king spurred his horse into a trot leading out of the green woods. I was slightly blinded coming out of the darker forest into the bright sun.

A league away, a quaint village stood surrounded by fields and farm animals. The houses were small and used thatch as a roof, splinters of wood built antiquated fences around each cottage. Raiding attacks were evident among the crest-fallen people and shattered buildings. Dark circles hung around the commoners eyes, their backs bent, and their hand wrung at their sides. A few cried out as they saw riders approaching, but, once they saw the royal seal, they returned to greet us. One man, who must have been the village elder, stood in front of the rest.

"Greetings, your majesty." He bowed as much as he could and attempted to kneel. Arthur swung down from his horse and helped the man to stand. He signaled for the rest to stand as well.

"Who can tell me of the ailments of your village?"

"I am Gyles, sire, the leader of Cravhal. Men, Saxons of the north, have come and attacked us. They demanded money and food and men for their army. When we denied, they destroyed our crops and took our sons." An elderly mother cried out and grasped her husband, wanting comfort for her missing child.

"When are they to return next?"

"They should be here on morgenne." Gyles pointed to the forest from where we came from. "The brutes come from those woods there." Arthur nodded and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"They will bother you no longer. I give you my word." A tear formed in Gyles's eye.

"And that is why we shall never follow Morgana Pendragon. We are at your arm, your majesty." Arthur acknowledged the statement and turned to me.

"Mordred, I want you to gather all of the capable men and find as much fire wood as you can. Take my useless servant as well. Gwaine, find a place for the women and children to hide until the Saxons are taken care of. Perceval, take the animals, too. Elyon, talk with the local blacksmith and find all items that can be used as a defense. I will speak with Gyles of plans of defense and offense." The three other knights took of to complete their tasks. I walked among the people and found a few boys no older than twelve. I grabbed them and told them to find as much firewood as possible. I trotted along behind them but felt a tug on my armor.

"What can we do to help?" Annabeth asked indicating Percy. I had qualms about including them, but they had already heard some of the plan so I shrugged.

"Percy, help gather wood and what ever the king needs. Ask Merlin for instruction. Annabeth, go with Gwaine." She scowled, and I thought I could see her eyes become more like a thunderstorm.

"I can take care of myself, chauvinist bigot. I'll be helping set up defense." She stormed off with a huff and busied herself with the village designs. She seemed to be taking in the structure deficits and weaknesses and plotting against them.

"What is a chauvinist _bigot_?" I asked flabbergasted. Percy shrugged and smiled. He walked beside me and rested his arm on my shoulder.

"Try dating her, dude." He grinned and jogged off towards the trees. I watched Annabeth for another second before returning to my duties.

* * *

Merlin not only watched Percy meticulously but me also. I caught him a few times just staring. He quickly looked away when I caught him. After a few hours, we had found a lot of wood but it was useless. The recent rain drenched it all, and the farmers only had a small supply for their cooking fires.

"We don't even know how many Saxons there are!" Merlin said in frustration. He threw down his pile of wood and walked to the edge of the woods. He looked out onto the village, and I joined him.

"We could have dwindled their numbers earlier." Merlin glanced at me sideways. "The attack," I reminded him.

"That could have been a separate party. Even if they were part of the same raid, what about the wood? It soaked." I jumped when Percy's voice rang out from behind me. He was skillfully silent when he wanted to be.

"Even if it is a bit wet, couldn't we use it as a smoke shield?" Merlin shook his head and waved at the almost forgotten wood pile.

"It's beyond use. The water prevents it from even lighting enough to smoke." Percy frowned and stared at the wood. He glared at it for a few minutes then his face lit up. When I asked him, he waved it away saying something about searching farther out in the woods. He vanished for a few moments but returned rather soon. He held out his arms, which were full with wood.

"Would these burn enough to smoke?" Merlin frowned but tested the wood with his shirt. It barely came away wet. For the first time in a while, he broke into a smile

"Where'd you get this? It's almost dry!" Percy transferred the logs into Merlin's arms.

"I found a reserve like place under a lot of leaves and trees. The water must not have reached it as much as everywhere else." His hesitancy sparked my dubiety. Merlin didn't fully believe him, but he accepted the dry wood. Percy had a knack for finding dry logs, he found little nooks and crannies where secret timber hid. Soon we had so much all of of us, the village kids, merlin, Percy, and I all had to go back multiple times.

Annabeth joined us at the town square, which was just a small fire pit in the middle of the houses. She had apparently been helping Arthur build a defense and plan for the attack. I could tell he was impressed with her knowledge of war strategies.

"Here is the plan: when the saxons come back tomorrow, we, the knights and I, will be in the houses waiting for the signal. Once the Saxons enter the town square, we light the smoke shield. There will be no fire, therefore no danger to your homes." Arthur nodded to Annabeth, who smiled at the idea being used. "The smoke shield will serve as an advantage to our fight. They will be surprised and off guard. They will not expect villagers to fight back." The villagers cheered, raised their glasses, and yelled, "for the King of Camelot!" The knights and I raised our glasses and yelled, "for the love of Camelot!" And drank to the bottom of our cups. The yelling died down, until there was an eerie melancholy feeling floating over us. The women hugged their children and their husbands. The first to sing was a young woman whose husband had been the first to be taken.

"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling From glen to glen, and down the mountain side The summer's gone, and all the roses falling 'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide."

After she finished the first stanza, more and more women and men joined in.

"But come ye back when summer's in the meadow Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow 'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow

Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so. But when he come, and all the flowers are dying If I am dead, as dead I well may be You'll come and find the place where I am lying And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me. And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me And all my grave will warm and sweeter be."

It got to the last two lines, and all died down except that lone widow with an angelic voice singing.

"For you will bend and tell me that you love me And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me." She had tears running down her face, and her voice was shaking. Slowly, the villagers dispersed into their respective hovels.

Arthur assigned Merlin to be the first watch and disappeared into a house one of the villagers offered to the knights. Gwaine and Perceval slipped away after Elyon, and Percy and Annabeth were told to separate into neighboring huts. They weren't too happy about that. Instead of going to bed, I waited until I heard no more motion in the King's room. I got up and moved by Merlin.

"We need to talk." Merlin said nothing but stared at the fire in front of him.

"Talk about what?"

"Two things, your choice as to which." He turned his head to me, prompting me to continue. "Why do you not trust me?" He clenched his jaw and enclosed his hand into a fist.

"I don't not trust you."

I know you don't trust me, Emrys. You haven't trusted me since I was a scared little kid in a dungeon cell. Merlin flinched as he heard my words and stood up, moving closer to the fire.

"I-last time I saw you... When you were still a child... You were with a man using magic to kill the king. You were using magic for darkness. Again when I met you, you were working for a barbarian slave trader!" I nodded although he couldn't see me.

"I was, like you said, a child. Had been hunted for being who I was. My father was killed by Uther, my mentor was killed by Uther's army, and I was almost killed by his laws. I was found by Alvarr and indoctrinated by him... Ragnor... I can't explain or justify being with the slave trader. If I hadn't been with him though, Arthur could have died."

"What's the other subject we need to talk about." He faced me, and I could tell to drop the trust issue for now.

"

Percy and Annabeth."

"They are strange. What's new?"

"Oh, come on. Percy just happens to find the only partially dry wood? They are surprised Magic is outlawed even though they are this far into Albion?" They have magic. I'm sure of it. I finished the last of my thoughts in Merlin's mind. I couldn't be sure no one was awake and couldn't risk someone overhearing.

"We can't know that for sure. Right now all we know is that they are very strange and simple minded."

"Tell that to Annabeth. She is not simple-minded. Half of Arthur's plan is hers!" Merlin pursed his lips and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "The way he fights, the way she fights, their education, this mystical island no one has ever heard of? They are lying about everything."

Merlin was about to answer when a door creaked on its hinges. Gwaine sauntered out sleepily and wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"Am I interrupting something, boys?" We both shook our heads and tried to manage a smile. "I was woken from a wonderful dream about many tavern girls. Fates cruel way of telling me your night shift is over, Merlin. Mordred, you should go to sleep. Big Saxon day tomorrow." I nodded, gave a meaningful look to Merlin, and found my place in the knights's house. I fell asleep to the thoughts of my previous conversation.

I dreamt of a strange land that night. There were large strawberry crops on one side of the fields tended to by half-men-half-goat beings. They played panpipes which made the plants grow wildly. Kids ran back and forth in orange shirts like Percy's. They yelled to each other and passed on information with worried expressions. A large girl with dark brown hair frowned anxiously and ran down to a three story building. Outside of the building was a picnic table with a man with the torso of a human and the lower body of a white stallion. She exchanged quick words with the man who lifted a conch and blew hard.

* * *

I woke with a jolt to the sound of a conch... No warning bell. Elyan stuck his head inside.

"Perceval saw the Saxons a few meters into the forest on his scouting trip. They'll be here within the hour.

I jumped up and flew out the door. My dream had made no sense but I pushed those thoughts behind and concentrated on the possible battle at hand. I gathered all of the wood and set them at the appointed places. Annabeth was running around, making sure everything was ready, Arthur had put on all of his armor and was waiting patiently for the Saxons, and Gwaine and Elyan were escorting the women and children out of Cravhal. I walked passed Percy to join Arthur and noticed the sword, Anaklusmos, had appeared in the boy's hand. I didn't remember seeing it in the packs before or being carried anywhere else. I joined my king in the front of the village. When the Saxons began to appear at the edge of the forest, Arthur called out to them.

"Come no further!" They did not stop walking. They had no formation or prominent commander. "I, King of this land, command you to stop!" The Saxons laughed and one stepped forward.

"Ye're not our king. Morgana is our only majesty!"

"Do not bring this village into the politics of The Pendragons. Leave them alone." The Saxons laughed again.

"They denied our tribute. They shall pay. Attack!" The Saxons charged at us, but we slipped back into the village. I ran to my station and lit the lumber. It went out right away and began to smoke, vulgarly. The Saxons ran into the center and were assaulted by the masses of smoke channeling into the square. They covered their faces and eyes, coughing fitfully. Annabeth's predictions were correct and almost as quickly as it entered, the smoke began to dissipate. We charged in and fell many of them. Their numbers were about twenty-five, but now there were about fourteen. Annabeth and Percy joined in. She wore part of a spare chain mail shirt, but Percy didn't wear any armor. They caught extremely well, but I couldn't observe them very much during the fight. I killed my opponent, saw Merlin struggling against his and came behind the Saxon. I grabbed his neck and drove the sword into his back. The man fell immediately. Merlin nodded his thanks but straightened instantly with an alarmed expression.

Percy was fighting against multiple opponents. He was distracted by one on the left and struck out widely. He managed to strike the man, but another was aware of the chink in his defense and sliced his stomach. Percy slammed the butt of his sword into the man's head, who crumpled to the ground.

"Percy!" Merlin ran straight to the boy,I was on his heels. Percy gave us a grim smile and didn't seem to understand why we were frantic. Merlin pulled away the boy's shirt, but there was only intact skin and well-defined muscles. There was a tear in the fabric but no where else. "I saw the sword strike you... I-I don't understand." Percy yanked down his shirt, and I thought I saw an anxious expression before he smiled.

"He cut my shirt but missed me. Lucky, huh?" I shook my head disbelieving. Percy's smile faltered as he realized we didn't believe him. "Shouldn't we help the king?" And he rushed off.

* * *

Percy made an obvious effort to stay away from Merlin and I in a private area. Annabeth also avoided us and stuck to the main group of knights. Merlin and I had tried to convince Arthur of what we saw, but he waved it off. We left Cravhal the next morning. The one Saxon that wasn't killed revealed that the men who were taken were in Morgana's power and in the Saxon army. They could not be found unless we were to tear the army apart.

Along the ride back to Camelot, I mulled over ideas of how to expose Percy and Annabeth without the king knowing. If they were magic, I didn't want them killed.

_Merlin, I have an idea._ Merlin nodded, and I explained what it was. _But first I want to test something._ I pulled on my reigns and slowed my horse so I was in the back. I would have to concentrate and didn't want to be disturbed by a question from Gwaine.

_Can you hear me?_ Percy made no notion of having heard me, but I tried again, this time louder and more forcefully. _PERCY!_ Percy yanked on the reigns and fell sideways. Annabeth barely able to stay mounted.

"Percy! Are you alright?" Merlin hopped off of his horse and kneeled by the boy. Percy rubbed his head and jumped up, ignoring Merlin's inspection.

"Fine. You see? Not a scratch." He smiled and climbed up behind Annabeth once again. "Must've nodded off." Merlin got astride his mount and joined me in the back. Percy looked around and whispered to Annabeth, no doubt discussing my voice in his head.

"He heard me," I whispered, "only some one with magic can hear me." Merlin nodded his agreement.

"He didn't even have a scratch. Not even on his palms. No one can fall from his horse onto twigs and thorns and _not_ get a scratch."

"Merlin! What are you doing back there? I'm actually starting to miss your mindless chatter. Gwaine won't stop his drunken dream banters!" Perceval laughed his low laugh and made room for Merlin to trot up to his master.

"Sire?" I nudged my horse up to the king.

"Yes, Mordred?"

"May I suggest we quicken the pace? We are close enough to Camelot that the horses would not tire too much from the journey." Arthur contemplated the idea but nodded. He called the pace, and we began to canter, reaching the citadel by late noon. Leon greeted us at the gates of the stronghold.

"Sire, how do you fair?"

"Unscathed." Arthur swung down from his mare and grasped Leon's forearm.

"And the raiders?"

"Full of many holes," Gwaine retorted in his normal, low voice.

"Good. Sire, Camelot-" Leon caught sight of Percy and Annabeth. "Who are they?" Percy smiled and raised a hand in greeting, after helping Annabeth down from the saddle.

"That is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. We were attacked by Saxons before we reached Cravhal. They both are excellent fighters." Arthur explained while he began walking up the steps to the citadel.

"But just _look_ at this! The buttresses, the arches, the stone work! People have thought the Romans brought architecture over to Britain, but this" Annabeth waved her arms all around her, "is nothing like the Romans. I would have _loved_ to meet the architect."

"That might be difficult... Seeing as he's dead." Merlin retorted, and Annabeth death glared, scowled, and shoved past him. Percy patted his shoulder and followed after her. Merlin grabbed my shoulder and began towards Gaius's chambers.

* * *

"Are you sure, Merlin?"

"Yes, the blade hit him but bounced off! Mordred saw it as well." I confirmed it. Gaius looked disbelieving and pulled out a large bestiary. Dust flew when he dropped it onto his table, scattering vials and herbs.

"I have never heard of invincibility spells. The shade and knights of Medhir were already dead and could not take damage for that reason."

"He fell off of his horse with no injury. Not even a scratch!"

"I agree, Merlin, that it is very strange, but that does not mean sorcery." Merlin through his hands up, exasperated.

"What if they are not sorcerers?" Merlin rounded on me.

"Not sorcerers? You said yourself they were magic! Percy heard you speak!" I put my hands up to allay him.

"I meant what if they aren't _human_?" Gaius considered the idea. "I had a dream the night we stayed in Cravhal." Gaius listened intently as I described the men goats and the half horse man.

"From what you describe, you saw satyrs and a centaur. Satyrs are nature spirits which explains he strawberry fields. But a centaur, centaurs are wild, mischievous creatures. Until you saw the dream, I had believed them to myths." Merlin scoffed at Gaius.

"Whenever there are creatures of myths, just believe them to be real."

"So are they centaurs or satyrs?" I asked, trying to get them back on the task.

"I believe neither. It is possible they may be satyrs, but I do not believe they are centaurs. You said they rode a horse? I would think centaurs find riding demeaning to their heritage."

"How do we find out?"Merlin smiled deviously and ran out of the room. When he noticed I didn't follow, he stuck his head back in.

"Come on. I have an idea."


	4. Attack of the Beast

**Try reading my Percy Jackson/mythology cross over? It may be slow in the first chapter but it WILL get better- Merlin fans would prob like it :) **

**WELSH DRAGON **

**LOST TEMPLE OF NYX**

**CAMP HALFBLOOD TO HOGWARTS**

**Percy P.O.V.**

My date with Annabeth was actually pretty successful, if you minus the whole getting attacked by a creature and zapped back to the Arthurian legends, which are considerably different from the myths. I got to stop using the word myths. Never works out for me.

I glanced over at Annabeth, who was speaking with an old guy with longish white hair. She was deep in the conversation, as deep I should be in the skirmish with King Arthur. My legs went out from under me, and I felt a sword tip land on my chest.

"Surrender?"

"Never." I flicked the sword away and rolled skillfully to my feet, twirling my blade in the process.

"You're distracted." He pointed his sword at me then angled his head towards Annabeth. "On a battle field that could get you killed." He struck with an overhead blow, which I locked onto with my own. It was a battle of strength and balance.

"I've been in battles. She's the one that saves my ass." I thrust sideways and swung back, but Arthur dodged with a jump then continued circling me."Plus, I have a secret advantage in a fight."

"Which is?" Another lunge combo.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a secret advantage, now would it?"I said with a grin and a thrust. He smirked and parried.

"Fine, but how about you tell me who taught you to fight?"

"Chiron. What's it like to be king?" Arthur lunged, his sword reached a little too far for control. I smashed the flat of my blade against his and twisted, causing the king's weapon to fall to the ground. I flicked my sword to the soft place under his chin, but, before I could say the words he used on me, I felt a crack against my chin and found myself on the ground.

"It's fun when you have people around to do what I say." He put down a hand and pulled me up. He was rubbing and and shaking the hand he had used to hit me. "You've a really strong jaw." I laughed and rubbed my jaw, pretending to be sore. We began walking down the training field, when Leon called for Arthur's attention. The king bade me good-bye and joined his knight. I saw Annabeth still talking with the old man so I went to see what they were talking about.

"Well, I have found that hogs-warts and honey works wonders for that type of infection." Annabeth nodded and committed it to memory. I smiled, wondering about all of the things she must have up there. The man turned to me and looked me over. His left eye was drooping slightly, and his face was very long from his years of being alive. He wore a full body tunic.

"Ah, you must be Percy. I am Gaius the court physician."

"Nice to meet you. You know my name."

"Yes, Merlin mentioned you." I raised my eyebrows. "He said you saved him from a Saxon sword." Ah, not so creepy after all.

"Yep, that's me. If you don't mind, Annabeth and I have personal matters to attend to. Annabeth?" She took the hint and thanked Gaius for the remedy ideas and followed me into the castle. We wound through the maze-like halls up to my guest room. We were given separate rooms a few corridors apart in case we had any "ideas." First business, I kiss Annabeth. She backs against the door and promptly shuts it. Then I plop down onto the queen sized bed. Annabeth comes over and lies down next to me.

"Have any ideas as to how we became guests of King Arthur?" I asked, turning onto my side.

"It started once you saved the beardless Merlin." I frowned and sat up, Annabeth sitting behind me with her chin resting on my shoulder.

"The legends I grew up hearing are so dar off. Merlin? He's a servant and like twenty-five years old. Arthur is a pompous know-it-all, though sometimes fun to talk to. Some names are even wrong! Gawain is actually Gwaine. Lionel is Leon." I sighed exasperatedly.

"All myths are different in real life. Your living proof." My mood didn't change. "I was talking to Gaius."

"I noticed."

"When you were getting your ass handed to you by the pompous aristocrat?" I made no reply. "I mentioned seeing the Questing Beast in a book. A beast with a lizard head and leopard body." My head shot up, suddenly alert. Annabeth nodded.

"I remember the Questing Beast from the stories. Some crazy king went around trying to kill it." Again, my girlfriend nodded.

"King Pellinore was said to be the king who hunted the beast relentlessly and when he stopped hunting it, the beast died. I asked Gaius who said Arthur killed the beast. There is only one Questing Beast and in no legend is it related to time travel or teleportation."

"Than how did we get here? The thing attacked us and we woke up in 'Albion'." Annabeth shook her head and started playing with the frillies on the bed covers. The gears in her head were turning millions of miles per hour.

"Should we try to contact camp?" Annabeth replied in the negative.

"I think we were sent here for a reason. I've been thinking about the theories of time travel and came up with a few ideas of my own."

"That's my little Einstein."

"Shut up, Percy."

"All theories of time travel relate in the aspects of-changing or the butterfly effect?"

"Step on a butterfly, kill my grandma." Annabeth frowned at me but continued.

"If there is technically a future then we must have already done this. Gone through the Arthurian times?" I nodded blankly. "Then how can we change something if we have already done it?"

"That's a lot of loops." She smiled and went back to thinking. "If we have already done this, how are we getting back... If ever." She saw lack of faith in my eyes and tried to think of something more cheery. She failed. "Did you find out who spoke to you?"

"Nah. I know I've heard the voice before but I can't place it."

"Maybe it-" Our conversation was interrupted by a stuck up servant man knocking then entering without invitation. He stuck his pointy nose in the air and clapped his hands.

"I was told to fit you and the lady with proper attire. A gift from the king." Servants came in and whisked Annabeth away while I was left with the creepy cherub. I slipped my pen out of my pocket and held onto it tightly. The man inspected me closely and intently. He ran string over my arms and around my waist, clicking to himself all the while. Finally he said, "I shall return in a few hours with the clothes..." He turned to leave, "try not to offend anyone with that dress."

I looked down at my clothes then back at the man. Sure, my clothes were a bit worn and had a few sword cuts, but it was a good camp t-shirt.

None the less, the grumpy dude did come back in a few hours with old clothes. The shirt was a light tan itchy fabric, the over shirt, not to be confused with the over coat which was a dark brown leather, was a deep forest green, and the pants, a dark brown, were also itchy. But they fit really well so I guess that's all that matters. To complete the ancient look, I was given soft combat-like boots. I practically shoved the man, named Bertrand, out of the room. Not only did the pants, or trousers as they called it, not have pockets, I was so hot that by the time I reached Annabeth's 'chambers' I was almost dying of heat stroke.

I made a point to knock and hear her answer before walking in. As I walked in, servants bustled past me with their heads down. Confused as I was to that, I was utterly befuddled when I saw Annabeth. She was magnificent. Her hair was expertly wrapped back and curled behind her head, and she wore one of the most elegant dresses that highlighted her beauty. The white sleeves draped onto the floor, a gold ban encircled her muscular arms, along the start of the skirt and lower on the hips were golden colored belts, and the skirt ended in skillfully torn strips.

"Are you done staring? I had asked for trousers and a shirt, but that Θαμπό δικαστής brought me this!" She said it sternly but there was a smile and humor in her voice. I nodded and took her hand, pulling her into a slow dance position.

"You look stunning, my lady." And kissed her on the lips.

"Corny." She broke away and jokingly ran out the room.

"Where you going?"

"I must get away from the horribly corny lines, my lord." I laughed and chased her down the halls, almost running down Merlin in the process. He jumped to the side with excellent reflexes, from his years of following Arthur into battle, I thought. He grinned as he saw hat we were wearing.

"Good, so George did find you then?"

"Yeah, but he was so-so-" he laughed at my loss of words.

"George is George." He turned to leave but tapped his head and said, "King Arthur has requested your presence in the thrown room."

"Is something wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"I think he'd better explain." I worriedly looked at Annabeth who mirrored my fears. Merlin suggested to lead to way and escorted us to the king. The thrown room was the biggest room in the castle with tapestries and candelabras hanging in a row. In the center was the round table, each seat filled with men in chain mail and red capes donning the emblem of a dragon. In the seat next to Arthur was a beautiful woman with darker skin and wearing an elaborate crimson gown

"Percy, Annabeth, good Merlin found you." Annabeth curtsied with her head bowed so I mimicked her in a respectful bow.

"Is there something wrong, Sire?" Arthur grimaced and beckoned us forward. There were no seats for us but a small space cleared for us to stand.

"I want you to point out on a map where Manhattan is." I froze, dread building inside. I may not be able to die, but Annabeth could. Luckily, Annabeth was built for fast thinking situations.

"It is so insignificant, it is most likely not known on the maps that you carry. Why do you ask, milord?" Arthur waved it away.

"I was wondering how far south you had come. There are reports of beasts roaming through the land. They seem to be heading for Camelot." I breathed an I audible sigh of relief and watched as tension released from Annabeth's shoulders.

"Do have a description of these monsters?" Arthur nodded and handed Merlin a few scrolls. Merlin almost trotted over and handed it to her. I came behind Annabeth and glanced at the scroll with dismay. Displayed on the scroll was a man covered in fur with the head and upper body of a bull. Annabeth flipped to the other scroll: a giant with one eye in the middle of his forehead.

"It's-it's called the-" I stopped. I still didn't like saying their names. The taboo was still dangerous for us to risk.

"We need to know what it is." Arthur said urgently. "If you know what it is, how do we defeat it."

"It's called the Minotaur and cyclops." I said hurriedly. Gaius came forward and inspected the scrolls.

"Are you sure? I have never heard of such creatures." Annabeth sensed my plight and took charge in the story telling.

"The Minotaur was the son of Queen Pasipha and a sacred bull, which was sent to settle a disagreement over the throne between two brothers. Minos prayed to Poseidon, god of the sea, to send a token to show his favor. He was to sacrifice the snow white bull but instead sacrificed one of his own. Aphrodite, goddess of love, punished Minos by making his wife fall in love with the bull."

"What of the cyclops?"

"They are the children of Poseidon and various nymphs. They are master forgers but are not the smartest creatures. They follow their families and anyone who pays them enough in the process." Arthur looked convinced, but Gaius gave us an doubtful glare.

"Gaius, what is you take on this?"

"I have never heard such tales, Sire. Or have I heard of Manhattan." I clenched my fist and narrowed my eyes. Between him and Merlin, they were in the lets get Percy and Annabeth killed for sorcery.

"These tales are the stories of my people. It is like you and magic. To say our gods do not exist is canceling your own claims to supernatural involvement." She snapped at Gaius. He stepped back and exchanged a glance with Merlin. I groaned internally.

A messenger hastily knocked on the door, and when he was bid enter, hustled up to the king and kneeled. He spoke quietly and out of breath, but what ever he said upset Arthur.

"Camelot is under attack. Percy, would you join me since you know these creatures?" I nodded and grasped the hilt of Riptide. The knights all rose and rushed out the doors of the throne room as alarm bells rang through the sky. Arthur was still not out of the room so Annabeth ran up to him.

"What about me?" Arthur shook his head. "I can fight. You've seen me!"

"No, stay here and tend to the wounded. Queen Guinevere will be helping Gaius as well." Arthur stated gently then ran to join his men. I took Annabeth by the shoulders and gave her a nod.

"You'll be more help in here. People are bound to get hurt." I smiled smally, "there's not much you can do in a dress like that." She laughed once then took a breath.

"Fine, but watch your back. If its a-Greek-monster then there might be a special poison I'll have to counteract." I nodded satisfied. She wasn't an idiot and she knew sometimes you have to sit out. I ran to the courtyard and was greeted by metal thrown at me. Merlin apologized, though he didn't really mean it, and told me to put it on.

"This stuff ways a ton! How do you fight in the stuff?" He smirked sardonically and mounted a horse, riding out of the citadel to the lower town. I whistled and a horse trotted up to me.

* * *

The monster was trying to smash through the walls of the citadel. The knights were already attacking it by the time I arrived. They were doing well and had their swords close to decapitating it. When I saw what it was, I freaked. I dismounted and started waving my arms like an idiot.

"No! Stop! Don't do that!" Too late. They cut off its three heads and cheered as it crumpled to the ground. Green ichor pooled out of it. I knew they didn't know, but they were total idiots. "What did you do that for! You've made it worse!" I screamed. Perceval became equally mad. He had been one of the knights to deliver the final blow.

"It's-dead. See no head." I laughed sardonically. It is extremely likely I looked like a mad man.

"No. You made it worse."

"Oh, yeah? How so?"

"Chop of its head, and two more grow in its place." Perceval's face fell. All knights turned to the hydra, which was now clicking and sliming into a standing position. Six equally large heads hissed in unison. "And the middle one spits acid." This preceded the hydra spitting acid into an unnamed knight's face.

"How do you kill it?" Arthur screamed.

"Don't chop off any more heads!" I yelled back. I wracked my brain for the way to kill it. Last time I faced it, Clarrise shot it with a fire cannon ball. I repeatedly smacked my head trying to remember. Fire. Burn the necks to stop the heads from regrowing. "Arthur! Arthur, we need fire!"

"What?"

"Flames! We need fire! Cut off all the heads then burn them with fire so they can't grow back!" Elyan understood and bolted back to the lower town. Two more knights fell from poison before Elyan returned with a red hot iron.

"Will this work?" I shrugged. Only one way to find out. I charged in, rolling out of the way of a head. I cut and slashed at the beast, trying to wound it enough for others to help cut off the six heads. I cut off one, followed by another two. The fourth caught me by surprise and sent me flying through the air. I landed on my arm, which should have shattered from the impact. It should at least have a nasty slice along the arm but nothing. I did have a spinning head ache though. I couldn't catch my breath or stand up straight. In the background, I heard screeching as the necks were cauterized and prevented from regrowing. I turned onto my back and found four heads bouncing around in my vision. Merlin and Mordred said quick words then grabbed my arms, hauling me to my feet.

"Arthur, we'll get him checked by Gaius."

"Make sure he survives. We must finish the beast." Corridors and streets blended together.

"Don't want to go vith choo." I slurred. I shouldn't be this out of it. What's going on? I heard someone yell my name and saw Annabeth running towards me. I smiled.

"Hey, Annie, I tink I need to call me mom. Does anyone have a phone?" Annabeth furrowed her brow.

"What happened?"

"He got hit by a head then went flying." Merlin said before hauling me into a really weird room. Books rested everywhere, vials and lab equipment were strewn accross the table before promptly being swiped off. They laid me on the table and lit something under my nose. It was vile and horrible smelling. I coughed fitfully and tried to push the burning bush away.

"He inhaled too much vapor from the beast. He will be fine in a few minutes." He turned to Annabeth. "I would like to talk about how he has no wounds though." I could feel my vision and thoughts clearing as Annabeth made a meek excuse.

"I don't think I've ever seen Percy hurt. Not even with the tiniest hurt." I froze. "Percy." I sat up a little nauseated but functioning all the same.

"You!" I pointed to Mordred. "I _heard_ you in-in my head." Maybe not totally functioning. Annabeth gasped and narrowed her eyes at the three.

"You do have magic, don't you?" Merlin tried to deny it, but she smacked his arm. "Don't deny it! You and you have been hounding us ever since we saved your life. Now Percy has gone and gotten high off of monster vapor and you still want us to admit to something, I don't even know what is!" Merlin and Mordred looked equally chastised.

"We thought you had magic, but so much magic has been used to harm Camelot and Arthur we couldn't be sure."

"Then ask!" She turned away but turned back. "You thought we have magic?" They nodded. "We don't have magic."

"Only people with magic can hear me speak. Percy found dry wood after a deluge. He hasn't been hurt at all. You both have fantastic lies covering the truth." Merlin began before Annabeth shrieked.

"We are demigods! Not sorcerers! We're not even from your time." Her voice died down as the Druid, physician, and servant stared at her. "My mother is Athena. Percy is the son of Poseidon."

"I didn't think it possible for a god to mate with a human?"

"You said you never heard those _tales_ before." The physician smiled secretly.

"I lied."

"Wait, you're the children of the old religion? Half human, half-"

"God."


	5. Home

**Mordred P.O.V.**

"God."

I stared. Gaius wore his usual suspicious expression, eyebrow upraised. Merlin looked incredulous. He stood, sat, and opened his mouth. Nothing came out. I took the lead.

"If you're not from our time, then when are you from exactly."

"Um, well, two thousand years from now?" Percy said maliciously. He seemed to have recovered from the Hydra poisonous gas. Now he sneered at us and crossed his arms. "That sounds about right, doesn't it?"

"How is that possible? To be from the future if it hasn't happened yet?" Gaius asked intently. Annabeth explained the situation before Percy could make another snide comment. It appears he had enough of Merlin and my prying. She explained about the attack of the questing beast and happening across our skirmish in the forest. She also took the liberty to tell Gaius about the Curse of Achilles, though she gave a meaningful glare when asked about the vulnerable spot.

"The night you arrived here," I began, "I had a dream about a queer world. A man that was half a horse, boys with goat legs, and other strange people, all in a strawberry field..." Percy and Annabeth sat bolt upright.

"That's camp half blood! A sort of safe haven for demigods. We attract monsters and such and the only safe place besides Olympus is camp," said Annabeth.

"If you attract monsters, does that mean you're the reason for the hydra and other small monsters?" I asked, but Annabeth shook her head.

"That's not us. Percy may have a strong smell but not like this. Monsters would come straight for us, not the outlawing villages." She paused for a moment, looking very thoughtful, "could you send us back home? You're an _amazing_ sorcerer."

"How'd you know I was a sorcerer? We never mentioned it." Annabeth closed her mouth and glanced at Percy.

"There are legends of Arthur and the round table. Thought they are kind of-wrong," said Percy. Gaius turned to him curiously.

"Wrong how?" Annabeth took the bait and was happy for the change.

"For one, Arthur wasn't raised in the castle. He was raised by Sir Ector and made to be the squire of Sir Kay. Merlin taught him all of life's lessons, and Arthur proved his heritage by pulling the sword out of a stone." Merlin smiled coyly and had a mischievous gleam in his eye. "What?"

"I may have started that rumor." He chuckled, "when Morgana had Camelot under her rule, I had to convince Arthur that the people wanted him. I had stuck the sword in a stone in the forest and told him a story about the first king of Albion for telling the once and future king." I leaned against the table and shook my head, smiling.

"The only difference is the sword was in a churchyard and Uther put it there."

"And Merlin was a creepy old guy with a super long beard," supplied Percy. He seemed to enjoy the fact. He nodded to me, "and you were Arthur's bastard son with his half sister." Merlin laughed loudly and made no effort to cover it. My cheeks flamed and I quickly disposed of the rumor.

"My father was Aron. And my mother's name was Morgance, not Morgana." Percy shrugged nonchalantly.

"They're close enough." Annabeth slapped his shoulder, though her lips were twitching. Merlin was still laughing really hard, he was turning red.

"Shut it, grandpa," I growled, but it made him laugh harder. He shrugged and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I've used many a aging spells. Mind you, I've used the name Dragoon and not Merlin so I don't know how-"

"Sir Thomas Malery," supplied Annabeth.

"-how _Sir Thomas Malery_ found out it was me." He chuckled once more. "What other differences are there?" Annabeth debated it then answered.

"Magic isn't banned in the stories. Actually Uther used magic to disguise himself as Igraine's husband. Merlin uses magic to teach Arthur. Oh, and Merlin lives backwards in time. Morgause is Arthur's half sister, not Morgana who is called Morgan Le Fay. And Morgan Le Fay is a fairy who lures children into her castle then eats them." I felt anger in my stomach at the misjudgment of her character. She used to be good, she was just warped by anger and fear. I noticed Annabeth was talking and brushed my thoughts aside. "-can you?"

"I don't know." Said Merlin. "Sending you home would take _powerful_ magic. I wouldn't even know the correct spell. Gaius?" The old physician pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Before you came here, I believed traveling in time was impossible."

A knock at the door stopped further comment. Leon entered, a small gash on his forehead. He spoke quickly, "the king has requested Percy and Annabeth's presence. Mordred, Merlin, you too." We nodded and followed the knight to the Great Hall. Percy, before leaving, snagged a white bandage and dipped it in a red liquid vial. He messily wrapped it around his forearm and tied it off. The Great Hall was empty except for the round table and the main circle of knights: Gwaine, Perceval, Elyan, Arthur, and Gwen.

"I take it you are well?" Arthur asked Percy, who nodded. "Good. There is one thing we must discuss. It gives me no pleasure to suspect your motives, but you realize the coincidences? The day you arrive, monsters begin attacking Camelot. Monster no one has even heard of! Our best scholars, Gaius included, have never heard of these creatures yet you are aware of not only their names but their weaknesses and strengths?"

Annabeth for once was at a loss of words. She swallowed and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. I was about to intervene, but Percy took the lead. "Your majesty, I agree that it may be a little coincidental, but that's all it is. A coincidence. My father was a lord and taught me a lot of about Greek monsters and battle strategy. In my world it is either learn to survive or a painful end. The only difference from being a second from death and death is knowing which hydra head to cut off." Arthur took the speech in silence.

"And the lady?"

"Annabeth is my-"

"I am his betrothed."Annabeth stepped forward, having found her words. "Our fathers sought to bind our houses through marriage. This trip is tradition in our culture. After our marriage the couple walks the land to find a place of their own." Her grey eyes searched the kings face, seeking any hint that he believed their story.

"Forgive me, but I must put my people before all else." The two bowed their forgiveness. "Please, sit." We all sat, including Percy and Annabeth who sat at the "end" of the table. Once seated, Arthur continued, "there have been more attacks on the outlaying villages. More and more refugees swarm the citadel. Have you any idea why the monsters are attacking?"

"I can't think of why. There are no gods that-" Annabeth stopped. She turned pale and chewed her lip.

"Gods? Why would a vengeful god of your religion attack Camelot?"

"A god wouldn't. Hades might, but I can't think of a motive to attack a place such as Camelot. A Titan on the other hand." Percy's expression turned to stone. His hands tightened to fists on the table.

"I thought they were all imprisoned." He snarled.

"Who are the titans?" Asked Gwaine, he sat forward in his chair. "They sound like a nasty bar lord." He nudged Perceval with a grin. Arthur silenced them with a glare and indicated for Percy to continue.

"They came before the gods. Twelve lord titans, Cronus," he basically spit the name out, Annabeth looked at her hands with sadness, "was the king. First he killed his father, the sky, with a scythe then he heard a prophecy about one of his children overthrowing him so he tried to avoid it."

"How?"

"He ate his kids. Whole." Gwen made a choked sound and covered her mouth with a handkerchief. Annabeth told the rest, "he ate Posiedon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, and Hera. Zeus was spared by his mother Rhea. When Zeus grew up, he killed his father with the same scythe that was used to kill Uranus and chopped him into little pieces."

"And so came our twelve Olympians," finished Percy.

"But what does that tell us about the attacks?"

"There are more than just twelve titans. Some sided with the gods, some sided with the titans. Most of the enemy titans were punished and locked away some where, some escaped imprisonment. It could be any number of titans. I just wish I knew which one. Or it could be something else entirely." Annabeth went back into her head, thoughts galloping at breakneck speed. Arthur sat for a few minutes before calling an end to the counsel. He gave orders about keeping order in the citadel and setting up watches to the senior knights and gave leave to myself and the demigods.

"And Percy? If there's another attack, make sure you're within voice's reach."

•—•—•–•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"So you say you were attacked by the Questing Beast and woke up in the forest?" Gaius couldn't seem to fathom the incident. Percy gave up saying yes but just nodded. I sat back and watched with mild amusement. Annabeth was lapping up the books Gaius placed in front of her, but every now and then asks him to read her a word. She called it dyslexia.

"Perhaps you upset a sorcerer and they used a spell and the beast was a coincidence?"

"One: I've pissed off a lot more powerful people so why now? Two: the only sorcerer I upset turned me into a guinea pig. And three: when you're a demigod, there are no coincidences." Gaius frowned and picked up another book. He set it down, and a puff of dust flew into the air. "Why don't we try and contact a god or something? Tell them what happened and ask them to send us back?" Suggested Percy, but Annabeth waved it away.

"Time lines. They don't know us and we could mess things up if they find out Poseidon breaks an oath he hasn't made yet. No that wouldn't be a good idea."

"What about not telling them you're from the future? I know of a place where we could try to conjure spirits of the Old Religion. With Emrys's magic it would be easy," I adduced. Annabeth considered it and nodded. Merlin, however, objected.

"We can't just go running off! The kingdoms under attack and you want to go off galavanting into the woods?" I raised an eyebrow.

_Still don't trust me, Merlin? What, do you think I'm going to lead you into an ambush?_

"It's not a question of trust. It's a question of being here when Arthur needs us." Percy looked overly confused. He glanced between me and Merlin wondering why Merlin randomly said that.

"I think that if there's a chance to find a way for Percy and Annabeth to go home, we should try it. The lake, behind a clearing in the forest, its surrounded by Druid stones. They act as a barrier and portal for spirits that need to communicate with us. It's merely a three hour ride. If we leave right after dark, no one will miss us." Merlin glared, about to say no, but Gaius spoke.

"I think you should go, Merlin. I could distract Arthur from asking for you and those two need to go home."

"Fine. Fine, we'll go, but we ride quickly and we return before dusk." Annabeth and Percy agreed readily. I nodded and left to fetch the preparations. First, I changed out of my knights clothes. No chain mail or red cape. I wore a simple light tan undershirt and brown jerkin. My pants were a black along with my boots. I tied my green cape over my shoulders. I place my sword in my belt, not in its scabbard. The water flask was already filled with water so I threw that into my pack that was filled with flint, some hard rations, and a blanket. I had only to wait an hour or so for night to fall.

•—•—•–•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"The clearing lays just over that hill, through a little bramble." I explained while pointing south east of the city of Camelot. We were a quarter of a league out of the city, having left twenty minutes or less ago.

"And through bandit territory," mumbled Merlin. He was still unhappy about leaving the castle, his eyes were wide and he kept looking around him for monsters.

"Yes, Merlin, I conspired with the bandits to kidnap and sell you into slavery after killing Annabeth and the invincible boy." I nudged my horse to a trot. "Honestly."

Percy chuckled and followed my pace. I noticed he spent a lot of time looking at his horse and chuckling at nothing. When I asked him about it, he just pat the neck of his steed and said he his name should be Quips.

We made good time. Two and half hours after leaving Camelot and we had made it to the clearing. We only saw one group of bandits but easily avoided their gaze.

The clearing was designed for the use in ceremonies. The stones were cut into shapes that reflected moon and star light. The trees were overgrown but added a spiritual and every feeling. Moss covered the trunks of trees on the ground. Since the Great Purge, it had barely been used. The only sign of anyone was a small camp fire remain. A small pond was encircled by small pebbles covered by leaves and moss and lichen.

"It's so-sad." Annabeth whispered. She carefully set her pack down along side her horses saddle. I detacked my horse and let it wander and graze.

"I guess so. I came here once. When I was a child. My mentor, Cerdan, brought me here once. That was before we came to Camelot and-and he was executed." I busied myself with placing the candles in a pentagram. The thought of losing my master after I had lost my parents was too painful to remember. And that my visit in Camelot was the first time Merlin betrayed me. I poured white sand in the indents in the soil I had made. A bright star with five candles at each point surrounded the tiny pool of water.

"Mordred, do you know the incantation?" I faced merlin.

"I thought you were doing it?" Merlin shrugged and fiddled with the stick in his hand.

"I was thinking it might be wise to have a second sorcerer helping." A smile spread across my face and I nodded, restrained from the vigorous motion I wanted to do. "Annabeth, Percy, stand there please. Mordred, ready?"

"Yes." Merlin held up a finger then closed his eyes.

"Srewsna htorf gnirb. Emit rieht fo tuo Annabeth dna Percy decrof taht ecnesse eht erujnoc ew. Noigiler dlo eht fo stirips eht llac, Merlin dna Mordred, Ew." We finished the incantation and nothing happened. Then suddenly a figure of a boy about Percy's age appeared. He was not fully transparent but at certain angles I could see through him. Merlin and I started back. He was in a black t-shirt and what seemed like black pants but weren't. They were made of fur, and at closer inspection of his curly brown head, little white horns poked through.

"Grover!" The boy jumped and turned around quickly.

"Percy! Annabeth! Gods, we've been so worried. You're mom is frantic! Chiron's been trying to calm her down, but Annabeth's dad isn't helping. You were supposed to call, then no one could find you. The empathy link wasn't revealing anything but that you were alive. And I thought that you told me that you were takin Anna-"

"Grover, shut up!" Yelled Percy. Grover calmed a bit and took a breath.

"So... Where are you?"

"Camelot." Grover laughed but when he say they were serious he groaned.

"Why is always you two?" Annabeth and Percy laughed, almost sardonically.

"Don't know, G-man. How long has it been?"

"Five days." That means it was a two day difference in time, or something to that effect. The goat man seemed to notice Merlin and I in the background. "Who're they?"

"I'm Merlin. And that's Mordred." Grover yelped and pointed.

"You mean Merlin the wizard and Mordred the tra-"

"Training knight? Yeah, the one and only. Look, I need you to ask Chiron about time travel and how to get back," Annabeth stated briskly. "We need to get home before we mess something up. And something's wrong here. Greek monsters are attacking Camelot and I don't think it's us." Even as she spoke, Grover began to fade. He warily waved and yelled back though his voice sounded like an echo.

"I will and be careful! Stay out of trouble and don't die!" He was gone as instantly as he appeared. The two demigods sighed and stared at the space where Grover had been.

"This might not be the time-but what _was _he?" I dope slapped Merlin upside the head.

**BTW the spell, as all of you know, is written backwards. Got the idea from Sword in the Stone. Literal translation and of course it's not gonna be in Shakespearian English or old welsh/irish/English**

**COMMENT!**

**READ CONSPIRACY THEORIES! And comment. I neeeeeeed comments on my fanfics!**

** I know I took a while and it's kinda short but I was working on CONSPIRACY THEORIES-Percy Jackson fanfic. Try it and comment might give me more incentive to write more chapters :) for both fanfics**


	6. Threat

**Arthur P.O.V.**

"MERLIN!" I yelled down the corridor. I turned the other way, "MERLIN!" No answer. I stalked down to my chamber to find Guinevere sewing by the window. The newly risen sun shown on her face, the softness of her curly hair. She was wearing her crimson dress, a circlet across her forehead. I kissed her on the lips then sat down at my table, maps scattered across the surface.

"What is it, my lord?"

"Have you seen Merlin today? I can't seem to find him, Mordred, or Percy and Annabeth."

"Have you spoken with Gaius? Maybe he knows where Merlin is." She sat down next to me, lacing her hand through my own.

"Maybe he's as the tavern." Gwen laughed, the most musical sound. I smiled and continued, "I swear he spends more time in the tavern than he does tripping over his own feet."

"But you don't mind, my lord." She stated softy. I looked at her, into her chocolate eyes. They always saw through me.

"No." I admitted. "No, I don't mind." My chamber doors burst open, and Merlin tripped over the latch on the ground. The food he had been carrying flew into the air and landed on my papers, not to mention on myself. Merlin smirked but had a worried look in his eyes. "Change that."

"I'm sorry, sire. The latch just—I trip— I actually don't know what happened there."

"I do." I stood up and stalked over to him, fuming. Gwen chuckled lightly and walked out of the room.

"I am going to the market before I get hit with any vengeful fruit." As soon as my queen was far enough away she could not possibly get hit by any smashed fruit, I squashed a handful of grasp and strawberries and rubbed them into Merlin's face, taking extra care to mix it into his black hair. He took it stoically.

"Thank you, sire. Will there be anything else?"

"I think that covers it." He forced a smile and turned to leave. "Wait." He stopped. "Where were you this morning?"

"Gaius needed more herbs." He said after a moments hesitation.

"He seems to need a lot of those lately." He laughed nervously and looked at his feet.

"This weather were getting. Spoils all of the herbs before we get to use them." He laughed once more. "Good day, sire."

"Merlin," he stopped once more, "the weather's the same as it always's been." He didn't turn around but walked away.

* * *

"You're good at this."

Percy smiled coyly. "I killed the Minotaur when I was twelve."

I didn't know what that was, but it seemed impressive. He had grown much more open and snarky over the past few days, but he was still holding some things back. Every now and then, someone would ask him a question, and he would reflect the question. I swung at him again, and he parried to the side, using my momentum to deflect. His footwork was good, balanced well, and his technique was different but strong. One of my advantages, however, was the weight of the armor. Percy wasn't used to wearing heavy chain mail and was slowed by the weight. When he put it on and was questioned about it, he had said Manhattan used different type of armor.

"You're slow, boy." I said mockingly. I twirled my blade and feigned to the left. He rolled out of the way and knocked me on the back with the flat of his gold blade.

"And you're old, your majesty." I laughed and swung again, my brute strength winning against his block. I outstretched a hand and pulled him to his feet. "I let you win that one." He said stiffly.

"Courtesy to the king and all that?"

"Yeah... That." I smiled and wrapped an arm round Percy's shoulders. He jokingly shook me off, but his smile slid into a frown. I followed his gaze and saw one of my servants, not merlin, running towards me. He bowed messily then straightened.

"My lord—sire—majesty," he stumbled.

"On with it, man. We haven't got all day."

"There are emissaries in the counsel chambers. They—they demand to see you for the ramifications of your rule."

"Ramifications? Who are they to demand to see a king?" The squire looked as if he were about to crumble into the ground. My knights, including Jackson, were watching astutely. "Come. Lets greet these brazen men."

* * *

One of the men was sitting at the end of the table. Without invitation, I thought. I entered with enough of a flourish to bring their attention onto myself and my knights. The sitting man was bold, almost white blond hair with cruel brown eyes. He sneered at me but rose nonetheless and bowed. His voice was iced steel shattering in battle, "King Arthur."

I contemplated him before answering. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Instead of answering, the man regarded me coldly then examined my men, his gaze finally falling upon Percy and Annabeth in the back.

"I said who are you?"

"And I heard you. I simply elected not to listen." Gwaine stepped forward, his hand resting on his hilt. I put up a hand to stop him and glared back at the white haired man.

"He is the king of Camelot. You _will_ show him respect." Gwaine spat.

"A title. Nothing more. As for who am I? I am Pallas." Annabeth took in a sharp breath. Pallas took notice of this and watched her more closely, but he returned his attention to me. "And as for what I want. Your father and yourself have taken an—argumentative stance. Mainly between me and my goal."

Annabeth inched to her left, hiding partially behind Percy. Despite being openly mocked, I kept an empty expression toward Pallas. "What is your goal that I have so rudely prevented?"

"Prevented is too strong a word. I believed hindered or created a minor inconvenience." Pallas inspected his nails as he spoke.

"If its such a minor inconvenience, then why are you here to threaten King Arthur?" Pallas's eyes scanned the room to find the speaker. His cruel, cold sneer came to rest on Percy, who was standing defiantly in the back. Annabeth made a strangled sound and nudged Percy, annoyed. For a moment, Pallas seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Because, boy, Camelot stands between me and my kind as well as so many others. I—"

"Your kind? You mean to say you're a sorcerer?"

Pallas gave a maniacal chuckle, sneering at the thought. "As if I'd be grouped into such a generic species. I am not so easily classified."

"Then what people do you belong?" I asked

"Titans," answered Percy. A smile crept along Pallas's mouth.

"You know us, boy?" He inspected Percy for a little longer. "Enough of this chatter. You and your people will not interfere any longer. Hide behind your king and watch as we build an empire as tall as the sky. He will rule over again, and the razing of Camelot will begin." Pallas began to shine greatly. It had the opposite effect that one would think. The light, instead of giving of heat and bright, burned cold and dark. The black light grew intensely, Annabeth's shout barely heard over the sudden raucous. A cacophony of bark like sounds, but the disappearing Pallas was enough to offset my reactions.

"Don't look! Close your eyes!" I did as she said, lashing me arm to cover my eyes. When the light faded, Pallas was gone. Leon swore and dashed out of the room, yelling to the guards, but he returned shortly.

"Not a sorcerer," he spat. "He's gone, Sire. No trace whatsoever." Merlin looked very unnerved, glancing at Annabeth and Percy repeatedly. Pallas's threat sent me into overdrive, my mind whirling into focus.

I rushed through the halls of the citadel, telling soldiers and guards to double their efforts. My inner circle of knights trailed behind me with their capes flourishing.

"Gwaine, I want you to start preparing the soldiers. Lead them in patrols anything to prepare for what Pallas was talking about. Perceval, help Gwaine. Leon, draw up battle plans and defense strategies," I rattled off. Pallas unnerved me. He didn't seem like the usual sorcerer, though he never admitted to being one. My retinue followed right behind my steps. "Elyan, I want—what in the hell is that noise?" I demanded. It had been going on for at least an hour by now, and it was getting on my nerves. The others shrugged and glanced around.

"It sounds..."

"It sounds like a banshee," said Merlin. I gave him a scathing look, but when an attendant ran up to me, his sides wheezing, it took him a few minutes to tell me what was happening. "Gaius has requested your presence in his quarters."

"What does he want?"

The servant swallowed and licked his lips, "A group of guards found something on their patrol."

"What did they find?"

"A boy."

* * *

**Merlin P.O.V.**

"What did they find?"

"A boy," Marius, the servant, said. Arthur looked at him once then rushed down the corridor, almost taking a wrong turn. I grabbed his shirt and gave him a nudge in the right direction. By now, we were alone except for Percy and Annabeth. They didn't have anywhere else to go, and Arthur didnt trust them enough to give them a really important task. The knights had gone in their separate ways to do the will of Arthur.

Gaius was standing over his cot, smoke floating from a vial in his hand. Mordred was at the other side, looking to Gaius for instructions. I first saw the boots, black and mud-caked. The boy's trousers were dark and covered in mud as well as another dark, crimson substance. His black hair was long and tangled, covering his pale face. He wore no shirt so that Gaius could look at the wound in his side. Percy sucked in a breath and grasped Annabeth's hand. Her face was as pale as the boy lying on the cot.

"Gaius?" The physician turned to Arthur. I could see the boy more clearly now. He had a few bruises on his face, mainly on his side. A bloody cut ran savagely along his side like someone had ripped it with the hilt of a sword.

"The guards found him in the woods, sire. They had run into a group of soldiers, their loyalties were unknown. With the soldiers was this boy. He was barely conscious after your guards took care of the enemies."

"Has he said anything," asked Arthur as he stepped closer to the bed. Gaius shook his head. He placed the smoking vial underneath the boy's nose. No reaction.

"He calls out every now and then, but he hasn't fully regained consciousness," supplied Mordred.

"I appreciate being told these things and its a horrid thing that has happened to someone so young, but I fail to see why it was so urgent for me to see him."

"The soldiers belonged to the man, Pallas I believe. They carried the same sigil as the man who was here previously, who I believe the guards are searching for right now." Gaius paused and looked straight at me, the meaning clear. "I believed you should know, Sire."

Arthur looked far away. Obviously the threat Pallas posed was bothering him. He nodded and stared at the unconscious boy, who looked to be about 14. "Sire, I will help Sir Mordred and Gaius care for the boy. Maybe when he wakes up, he will know what Pallas's plan is." Again Arthur nodded.

"Yes. Yes, do that. Alert me as soon as he is able to speak." Arthur left stiffly. As soon as the door closed, Annabeth and Percy rushed to the boy's side.

"Nico. Nico, wake up." Percy gently nudged the boy's shoulders.

"You know him then?" I asked.

"He's like us. He's from our time, too. Son of Hades." Annabeth replied. She turned to Percy, "do you have any left? I know we had some in the backpack..." Percy's face lightened a bit. He mumbled something about going to check and practically tripped out of the room.

"Those two are close I take it?" Mordred asked with a half smile. She nodded.

"He tried to kill Percy." My mouth gaped open in shock, my own expression mirrored in Mordred's and Gaius's. "But," she continued, "he realized Percy wasn't the enemy." Nico kicked feverishly, sending his blankets sliding to the floor. Annabeth glanced at the door anxiously.

"Your chambers are in the west wing. He'll be as fast as he can," Gaius reassured the young girl. She but her lip and rested a hand against Nico's forehead.

"He's really burning up. Isn't there any herb you can give him? Melissa officinalis?"

"I already tried that. His fever seems to be out of my power." Annabeth bobbed her head then replaced the blanket over Nico. "What, may I ask, was it that Percy went back to get?"

"Nectar. The drink of the gods."

"What does it do?"

"It has healing properties. But—" she hastened to clarify, "it can only be consumed by immortals or their children. Even then we can only take a few mouthfuls. If we drink or eat to much we burn up like everyone else." The door behind me banged open, Percy shuffling past me with a round cylinder. He unscrewed the top and knelt by the cot.

"Nic, buddy, come on. Open your mouth." Nico replied by tossing his head wildly. Percy handed Annabeth the canteen and tried to pry open the boy's mouth. Nico snapped at the hand vehemently, his eyes stil latched shut. "Annabeth, once I get his mouth open, pour it down his throat."

Annabeth inclined and got ready to pour the drink down his throat. Percy counted to ten before reaching for Nico's mouth and forcing it open. The boy struggled weakly, the shadows growing and the room chilling significantly. Annabeth forced down some of the golden drink. And we waited.

"It's not working," Annabeth spoke quietly, her voice full of grief and worry. "Everything. Nectar cures everything in time. Especially if its a stupid, pathetic fever!" Her voice rose in cadence. Percy, standing up, tried to quell her anger. His sea green eyes searched my face pleadingly.

"Is there anything you can do?" And turned to Mordred as well.

"Maybe," I said carefully. No point in giving them false hope. At the rate of his fever, Nico could suffer serious damage. I knelt by the boy, resting a hand on his sweaty forehead. Nico tossed underneath but I held steadfast to curing him. "Ydalam lla fo min eruc." I felt the magic drift down through my hand, a slight tingling sensation. But then I felt it rejected. The boy's mind rejected my magic. "It didn't work."

I couldn't bare to face the disappointment in Annabeth and Percy. Mordred knelt to the other side of Nico. Together we said, "Ydalam lla fo min eruc." The power was doubled, but the same thing happened. He rejected the magic.

Percy sat down by Nico, watching him meticulously for any change. "Thanks for trying," he said. There was no blame in his voice.

"There is one thing," Gaius began. We listened to him eagerly. "The gaurds said that when they found Nico, he was muttering giberish. When they brought him here, he did have one lucid moment."

"Why didn't—" Percy began, but Gaius held up a hand, silencing him.

"He mumbled 'she is rising. Multiple times, too. He said a few names but I couldn't make sense of them."

"Do you remember any?" Annabeth looked at Gaius expectantly. "I believe Bianca was one he repeated more than once."

"That was his sister. She died."

"Nyth, I believe. Haither, Erlus, chimera. He was mumbling. It may not mean anything at all, but I thought you might be able to make sense of it."

* * *

Knights went in and out if the room, checking for updates on the boy. More soldiers and scouts had been found wandering near the citadel, and they wanted to know what Nico knew.

The only thing that changed was the restlessness in Nico's prone form. His fever grew and he kept squirming. We spent different shifts watching him, applying cold compresses with peppermint and melissa officinalis. It was my turn to watch over Nico when he came in. Percy sat down next to me, his focus on the boy laying on the bed. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

Finally he said, "He blamed me."

"What?"

"When his sister died. I had promised to protect her, and I failed. He spent a year of his life, his mind being twisted by the ghost of King Minos, and he hated me." He fell silent after that.

"Go to sleep, Merlin. There's nothing you can do for him." I watched Percy intently. _He really cared for Nico._ Percy rested a hand on the sick boy's shoulder and mumbled a few words. I thought he just said them to quietly to comprehend, but I realized they were in a different language.

I nodded and lumbered off to my bed, a second glance at the two half-bloods. My eyes snapped shut as soon as my head touched the pillow.

The camp was full of monsters and humans. People hustled around with buckets and spears and shields. The tent in the center of camp was what drew my attention. It was grand, superfluous with copious amounts of armor and protection, including heads of enemy soldiers. My astral body floated into the tent where I saw Pallas along with other generals and captains looking at a map of Albion.

"My Lord, we could try striking through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. The knights will not see it coming."

Pallas regarded the man with cool, black eyes. "No. The Valley of the Fallen Kings is not an option. We will meet with them once more to arrange the terms of their surrender. If they do not accept then we will crush every last resistance."

"A man after my own heart." The generals turned to the doorway, I copied their movement. A woman with long, tangled black hair in a black rag stood under the entrance. "I must say I'm a little hurt you began the meeting without me, Pallas."

"Lady Morgana. Do not forget you are not leading this—insurrection," growled Pallas. Morgana looked hard at him, finally breaking into a cold smile.

"Of course, Pallas. It's not as if I hold the key."

"You had the key. But you lost it allowed the knights to steal it from you. Remember?" Morgana flinched at the harshness of his voice.

"Yes, but it is in Camelot as we speak. The boy cannot tell anyone of our plans. I made sure of that."

"What you did not make sure of is that there is a demigod in Camelot." Her face was a mask of shock and incomprehension.

"The child is a—"

"Another one. A son of the sea god no doubt. Poseidon could never help but creating more bastards than he can count. If he cures the boy and learns of our plan..."

"He won't. Besides he'd need a miracle. Within a week the boy will die if he does not receive the cure. The boy need not live if his power is somewhere else." And with that she lifted her hand, the black sleeve falling back to reveal a glowing, ethereal orb, black and living.

**COMMENT**

**Coming SHADOWS AND GODS mortal instruments and Percy Jackson**

**CONSPIRACY THREORIES percy jackson**

**DRUIDS AND OUTLAWS merlin Robin Hood bbc**

**OUT OF TIME percy jackson**

**VIGILANTE white collar**

**CAMP HALFBLOOD TO HOGWARTS**

**LOST TEMPLE OF NYX percy jackson**

**Sorry for how long it took... A bit of writers block... If u have any requests for couple scenes, comment and ill try to out them in...**


	7. Soul

**Merlin P.O.V.**

Nico only got worse over the next two days. Percy and Annabeth became even more anxious and frustrated as morning turned into the late afternoon. I watched as Annabeth mixed herbs beside Gaius. She picked up medicinal cures quickly, far quicker than I. Occasionally, Nico would call out and Percy and Annabeth rushed to his side.

"Pull through it, Nic," Percy whispered, "Like you pushed me through the River Styx. Push through this." Nico did not resurface from the depths of his nightmares but tossed the blankets off. Percy sighed and turned away from the bed like to see his friend in that state was poisonous.

Annabeth growled and yanked another book from the shelves as well as from the pile I had collected from the archives. I didn't have a job that could help the poor boy so I had been fetching clean water, food, and research. So far I had found nothing worthwhile. Of course I had told Gaius and the demigods about my dream of Morgana and the white-haired man, Pallas.

"You mean Morgan Le—Morgana is working with Pallas?" Annabeth asked, her voice quiet. She was sitting on the floor, absent mindedly brushing Nico's sweaty hair back. His trivial injuries were taken care of. A strange, malodorous ichor was coated over his cuts, and his ribs were bound.

I shook my head, "No, it was more that she was working for him."

"But I thought she was more of a boss lady than a follower?" Percy said.

"That's true," replied Gaius. "But when given the choice of power over your enemies, one may take the lower road. It was probably a more viable path than making a very powerful enemy?"

"You think so?" I asked, and Gaius nodded curtly.

"Have you ever heard those names before?" A voice asked from the doorway. I internally scowled when I saw Mordred in his chainmail_. Damn door was supposed to creak. Traitor._

"What names," I tried to ask without too much venom in my voice.

"The names he has been mumbling every minute." He indicated the supine boy. As if on cue, Nico began to mutter vehemently, "Myth… myth… myth-ist-mng."

Annabeth shrugged lethargically. She hushed the boy and stroked his forehead until Nico fell back into a fitful silence. "I've never heard of the name Myth. Or why he would be saying tiger."

"Well, it's most likely not tiger. Something in Greek not-myth-mythology that has a similar name? Something close to the titans?" Annabeth looked at Percy doubtfully so he tried again. He snatched a piece of parchment from the table and started scribbling letter combinations. "Myth right? So Myth, nyth, bith, sith? No, okay. In a groaning voice—could be—mix, nyx, fix—"

Annabeth slammed her hand on the nightstand and jumped up, earning a startled, subconscious grunt from Nico. "Nyx!" she exclaimed. She rushed over and snatched the parchment and charcoal from Percy. "Nyx,-what were the other names Nico muttered?"

"Nyth, I believe. Haither, Erlus, chimera."

She began scribbling furiously, actually ripping the parchment in places.

"Annabeth? What is it?" Percy asked tentatively. She observed her writing a moment more then pointed to each name as she read them aloud, "Nyx, Aether, Erebus, and Himera."

Mordred, Gaius, and myself stared blankly at her. I figured Percy would at least get it too, but he was transfixed on the paper without any sort of comprehension. Annabeth scowled, but I could see she was delighted at figuring it out and having to explain it to us. She seemed to get off on being the smartest in the room. "The primordial? Nyx was night, Erebus was darkness, Aether was light, and Himera was day."

"Were they gods?" inquired Gaius.

"Not really," she said uncertainly. "They were closer to Titans than gods, but they weren't really titans either. They just were. They were before Ournanos and Gaia. First came Chaos then came Night and Darkness who created Day and Light."

"But why would they be rising? And what is so bad about it?" I stated the obvious. Percy and Annabeth gave each other fleeting, furtive glances. I could see they had an idea but didn't want to alarm us.

"I don't know, but we should go—get fresh air." Percy said blandly. Annabeth cringed and grabbed hold of Percy's shirt, dragging him out of the door.

Without a word, Mordred and I followed them at a discrete distance. The two watched behind them for the first few corridors but, eventually, decided no one was following them. We tailed them outside to the training ground, but they stayed close to the wall so Mordred and I were able to hear them with a few well-chosen words.

"I don't think it is day and light that we should be worried about. There were more than four primordials, weren't there?"

I couldn't see, but I was pretty sure Annabeth nodded.

"Tartarus was one, wasn't he?"

"Yes." I heard Annabeth shift against the wall, her dagger digging into the stones. "But the primordials may not be as forgiving as the gods are. There isn't much about them. Even the archives on Olympus are vague about their nature."

"The gods are forgiving now?"

I heard a distinct clapping noise followed by an annoyed interjection. "Focus, Percy. They could be heartless beings that are hell-bent on controlling the universe once more, our friend is dying because gods know why, we are stuck in a legend, and the titan who was killed and skinned by my mother is having playdates with a psychopathic witch!" Annabeth hissed.

"If your mother killed Pallas, then why does she go by Pallas Athena?"

"Percy—"she began warningly then her impulse to be correct won out. "In the official slash public tale, Pallas was a nymph who was accidentally killed by Athena. Some say he was about to hit her and Zeus zapped him before Athena finished him off. The real story is that he was a titan who was allowed to roam free—don't ask why—and he committed many atrocities. My mother killed him, flayed him, and wore his skin as armor."

"Remind me never to get on your mom's bad side."

* * *

Gaius was still looking over Nico by the time I returned to our quarters. Mordred had gone his own way while I mulled over what we had heard. Something called Tantalus—no Tartarus—was rising along with his brothers and sisters who may or may not be insanely violent and wanting to take over the world.

I came by the old physician and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go rest? I'll watch over the boy."

Gaius agreed silently and was soon in deep sleep on his cot. I took Nico's temperature and placed a cold-press on his forehead. _Maybe some more peppermint_.

As I turned away, a hand lashed out and grasped my wrist with much more strength than he should have. For the first time in two days, Nico's eyes were open. Black pits stared back at me as he caught his baring. He obviously thought he could trust me because, "they stole it."

"What?"

"They stole it. They need a second to make them rise." His voice was whispered, weak. He hysterically tried to explain and couldn't understand why I was so uncomprehending. "They don't want to rise, but he will make them. Gods, don't let him. Forbid him."

I was about to call for Gaius, but Nico's eyes rolled back into his head, his hand falling limp. For a moment I thought I had imagined the conversation but threw away the thought. With his eyes closed, the haggard boy said, "Move! The crystals are much more important than your pathetic lives, and my patience grows short."

"Nico?"

"Pallas, the crystals of Grisial are in place. With the Hunters' Moon approaching the crystals will be at full power. All we need is that sea twerp." I was starting to freak out. Nico was obviously not conscious or aware that he was talking, but—no, he was aware. That must be a conversation he had heard or… Percy mentioned that his dreams were often real: past, present, or future. name sounded familiar.

I gave Nico one glance to make sure he wouldn't flail off of the bed and went to the massive piles of scrolls. Something about Druid rituals. The Tuatha de Danaan Illyfr. By now it was at the bottom of the pile, but I found it easily enough. My hand hovered over the book and the pages fluttered open, flying to the page with a council of gods pictured below. The gods weren't important. It was the picture above them, of the creation of the universe and a glowing crown. Below the picture was inked writing with the description of the creation.

First was the Partholonians, the leader of which was Partholon. Partholon and his wife, Dealgnaid, came to the land already inhabited by Fomorians, the malevolent Irish gods. Partholon drove the blasphemers to the north, from where they returned periodically to plague the invaders. Partholonians developed the land, building the first building as well as forming the four plains, seven lakes. Eventually, all Partholonians were struck down by the plague. All except for Tuan mac Cairill.

Two hundred years later, the Fir Bolg arrived from their homeland Greece. The Fir divided the land into five provinces: Connacht, Ulster, Leinster, and two Munsters. A capital was formed, a place where the king of the kings would rule. But their sovereignty would not last. On the First of November, a time when the veil between worlds was at its thinnest, the Tuatha de Danaan came and fought a mighty war. Three kings of the Tuatha de Danaan brought their strengths together, the sky, the water, and the earth. Three crystals were welded to one, the power of the souls sacrificed. The Crystals of Grisial.

"The Razing of Camelot is near."

* * *

"Mordred. Mordred. Mordred!" it had started out quietly, but I was soon hissing in a shout when the you knight paid no attention. Mordred's concentration was broken and he fell from the beam he was balancing on.

"Merlin!" He shouted angrily. He was supposed to be practicing his foot work and balance.

I waved away his annoyance. "What do you know about the Crystals of Grisial and the power of souls?"

"Not much. Stories mostly."

I waved away his annoyance. "What do you know about the Crystals of Grisial and the power of souls?"

"Not much. Stories mostly. Wouldn't Gaius know more than me?" He face fell and he moved closer, whispering, "Why?"

"Nico last night," I explained about what I had heard and read. He, of course, already knew about the creation, but now that we knew of the Greeks and their deities, it changed our perspectives. "So what is the power of souls?"

"In theory, the power of the souls is a sacrifice one makes. Giving their life for the cause of something else. But it is forbidden by the ancient laws. It is up there with bringing back the dead."

"Which I did."

Mordred gave me a shocked look, but it changed to a strained smile. _Of course you did, Emrys_._ You have an idea don't you_.

"Maybe. I think I know what is wrong with Nico. Do you know where Percy and Annabeth are? I think Percy and Annabeth are in danger."

"He can't be hurt, Merlin. How much danger can he be in?"

"How long do you think Nico can survive without a soul?"

* * *

"What do you mean 'they stole his soul'?" Annabeth demanded. Her gaze was so furious, I thought she would burn a hole right through me. Her grey eyes thundered, making her gaze pure lightning. Percy, at least, was more stoic. But I think that was more of a veneer. From what I'd learned about him, anyone who threatened his friends and family were dead.

"I think they are trying to—raise the primordials using the strength of two souls."

"Isn't a sacrifice willing in a ritual like that?" Percy asked.

I wasn't sure and looked at Mordred, who said, "Will is a relative term. Anything can change your will. Threats, promise of power, pain, glory. And most sacrifices are _not_ willing."

"And as far as I can tell," supplied Gaius, "is that his power or spirit has been taken. And as far as I know, the spirit doesn't have a will of its own."

"Then you don't know Nico," Percy grumbled. Gaius threw him a scathing glare. "What I mean is, Nico is one of the most stubborn people alive, and even his soul slash power slash spirit is bound to put up a fight. If, in theory, one was to go into Morgana's camp and find his so-called spirit, I could then, again in theory, release it?"

"I don't see why not—" Gaius began, but Annabeth exploded into a defensive tirade.

"Don't—you—dare, Jackson. You are not sacrificing yourself on the slim chance that you could find Nico's spirit not to mention that even if you did find it—and I'm not sure you could—you could still free it."

"Annabeth, if there is a chance I can save Nico, I'm going to take it."

"I care about him too, but—"

"I promised Bianca I'd take care of him. Letting his soul be sucked into the never-ending pit of Tartarus is not taking care of him! Letting him be a sacrifice to some crazy witch-bitch is not taking care of him." He growled. Annabeth didn't back down but gave him the sharpest scowl. Percy stayed in his place, leaning against the table in Gaius's chambers.

I probably should have kept my mouth shut, but instead I asked, "Is that what Tartarus is? A pit? I thought he was a god."

"He's both. He's basically an equivalent to your version of Hell but worse, much worse. All monsters go there after being 'killed.'" Annabeth made quotation marks when she said the word killed. "He is the place where Kronos's essence is scattered. The prison of the Titans."

"But is he's a prison guard—or prison himself, then why would it be bad if he rose?" Mordred inquired.

"He's not just a prison or prison guard. He is the darkness of our world. He's also sleeping but if he wakes up, he will be more powerful than the gods."

"Then we have to stop it." Again, I felt as if I needed to state the obvious. But our planning had to wait for another time because a prat began screaming my name throughout the castle.

**3rd person**

The camp was filled with soldiers. Every entrance and strategic view point was covered by a Saxon soldier with armor and weapons. Also a drink in every hand, so their minds weren't as in control as it was at first perceived.

A boy with black hair, almost as black as the sky around him stepped from the trees and onto the path made by the thousands of soldiers. Percy wore no armor and had concealed Riptide inside of his jerkin. His hopes were that the Saxons had never seen a pen before and would, therefore, leave it alone. He was immediately seen by the guards with torches and a brazier.

He held his arms out, level with the ground, and kept walking. His face was void of any emotion and showed no fear when the Saxons jabbed at him with their swords. "Take me to Pallas."

As the soldiers marched the son of Poseidon to the command tent, Percy memorized the route. _Front entrance, straight ahead, left, then right. Big tent with red flags_. The sentries, none too kindly, shoved Percy through the flap and laughed as he lost his footing and landed in the dirt.

"Percy, isn't it?"

_Still the same creepy voice._ Percy thought it safer to just nod.

"What brings you here, boy? You were much safer in that castle you mortals seem so fond of. Not by much, but safer than here." His chilling smile sent splinters shooting down Percy's spine. But he refused to shiver, refused to give Pallas the satisfaction. The boy's refusal to give any reply unnerved the titan. "What do you want, Sea whelp?"

Finally, Percy replied, not hiding the anger in his voice, "Let my friend's soul go."

"Oh, what a clever boy. Figure that out all on your own?" Percy turned to see a beautiful woman standing in the doorway. Her hair was tangled, her face smeared with grime, and her eyes were void of any emotion but loathing, hate, and want.

"Morgana I presume." It wasn't a question. But the woman smiled and spread her arms wide.

"I take it you talk about me in the halls of the citadel?"

"In the cemetery, actually. Where they think you belong," Percy quipped then fell back to the ground with a pain lancing up his head. He cried out, momentarily caught off guard.

"Morgana!" sneered Pallas. He didn't sound to worried for Percy, but more for his soul. If she should kill him accidentally, it could be years till another demigod came along. Or until they unmasked the mysterious Emrys. Morgana shrugged with a smirk plastered to her once beautiful face.

"No need to fear, Pallas. The boy is fine." She sauntered over to Percy and held his chin, forcing his eyes to rise to her face. "I should imagine you share an image with the Lord of the Sea. Such green eyes. To bad, they will be gone to the world." She hissed.

Percy pulled away from him and defiantly got to his feet. _Calm down. I need to keep my feelings in check,_ he chided himself. But he breathed slowly and concentrated on Annabeth. "If you don't let Nico's soul or whatever it was that you actually took, then I—will—_destroy_ you."

Morgana tried to hide it, but Percy saw the flicker of uncertainty and fear. But it was soon replaced by arrogance. Pallas chuckled amusedly, "Morgana, why don't you find our guest a place to stay? He looks tired."

"Yes, Morgana. Do what you are told." Percy goaded. Morgana lashed out, intending to slap him and slice his cheek with her rings. The only thing that hurt was her hand. Percy stood, smirking, having not moved an inch.

Pallas noticed this. He jumped up from his throne and roughly spun Percy around. He forced Percy to turn his head, scanning his cheek. "Huh. It seems we have found the descendant of Achilles."

"I'm—I'm not the descendant of Achilles..."

"You share his gift."

"No, I bathed in the River Styx. In order to fight Kronos, I had to become as invincible to him as he was to me." Percy paused for dramatic effect. "I won."

"Morgana. Take him away. Lock him up!"

"I'm not your lackey, Pallas. Remember—"

Pallas' eyes burned with cold fire. "DO NOT GIVE ME ORDERS, WITCH!" he thundered. "I am more powerful than you EVER could be! Now, take—him—away."

Instead of grabbing Percy, Morgana sneered and turned her back on the titan. Pallas made no sound or any indication that he recognized her act of defiance. He stayed in his place even after regular sentries came and chained Percy's hands above his head. He was placed between two trees and a fire right in front of him.

Before leaving, the captain yanked Percy's head back painfully and growled in his ear, "Four guards. Two behind you, and two stationed before the fire. No escape for you, pagan." And he left Percy to listen to his thoughts.


End file.
